


Felix's Revenge

by anxresi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxresi/pseuds/anxresi
Summary: Set straight after the final scene of S3. Marinette's love and superhero life are complicated enough, and now Felix has declared an interest in her things are about to get even more messy. Especially when, after being soundly rejected, he joins forces with a certain lying Italian girl to wreck everything good in her life...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, That's it for now :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Felix's Revenge

_ Even if life doesn’t give us the gifts we were hoping for, the real gift is life itself _ .

Marinette pondered those wise words from the now memory-erased Master Fu, as she tried to unwind by the bridge with the rest of her friends.

So much had happened lately, it was hard to comprehend everything all at once. New powers, new responsibilities, new allies, new  _ relationships _ …

“I was trying to relax you with my soothing melody, but I didn’t think you’d space out  _ that _ much.” Luka suddenly halted his guitar-strumming long enough to tease his new girlfriend at the water’s edge. “You know, if anything’s on your mind that ice-cream and music can’t cure, you can always talk to me…”

“H-Huh?!” Marinette blushed a deep crimson upon hearing Luka’s gently mocking yet caring words pierce through her anxious thoughts. “No really, it’s nothing. W-Well, it’s not ‘nothing’, but it’s nothing you can help me with… oh dear, I’m sorry. I think that came out harsher than I meant it to…”

“Hey, it’s okay Mar… don’t sweat it. If you want to tell me, that’s cool. If not, then I can roll with that too.” The ever-reasonable Luka smiled understandingly, whilst gently stroking the bluenette’s wrist. “But might I just add: how will you know, if you don’t at least try?”

“L-Luka. Thank you!” Marinette responded to Luka’s spontaneous affection with a sheepish grin. He really was the most perfect boyfriend-material possible! She should be so happy right now! “I’d love to tell you, really I would. But there are some things in my life I have to keep to myself for now, but maybe one day, when things aren’t quite as complicated…”

“Say no more. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll support you all the way.” Luka fully put down his musical instrument at this point, to softly place both of his arms on Marinette’s shoulders and stare deeply into her eyes. “I mean, I have some ‘secrets’ of my own, aside from having a mom who thinks she’s Long-John Silver and the only boy I know who wears nail polish…”

“Hey, wearing nail polish is  _ nothing _ to be ashamed of!! I think boys and girls should be able to express themselves however they want… so if anyone gives you grief about that, you tell them to come talk to me!” If anything could get Marinette worked up out of her stupor, it was the perceived notion that someone deserved to be bullied for being ‘different’. Years of ridicule from Chloe and her time as Ladybug had only fueled this sense of unfairness.

“Wow… I never realized I had such an overprotective girlfriend! That turns some guys on, you know…!” Luka continued his coy flirting with a seething Marinette, but joking aside, he seemed genuinely flattered by her outraged reaction. “Don’t worry about me, though: I pride myself on being original. Mom encouraged me and Jules from an early age to follow our own path… so we did that and then some. Also, have you  _ seen _ some of the early Jagged Stone photos? He makes me look a total square by comparison! That’s the way to being a true trailblazer… people insult and ignore you, before the look you pioneered becomes mainstream within a year! It’s happened so often throughout music history, I can name you a dozen examples right now!”

“Wait… are you comparing yourself to  _ Jagged Stone _ ?! The biggest rock star on the planet?” Now it was Marinette’s turn to catch the mood and do the teasing, as she faked shock at her boyfriend’s grand ambitions. “Really, Luka. I’ll be the first to say you’re pretty good on the guitar, but you’ve never played on anything bigger than a small regional TV show with Kitty Section. Jagged Stone on the other hand, has just completed his fourteenth world tour.  _ Fourteenth _ . Don’t you think you’re letting your narcissism get in the way of reality?”

“Hey, we all have to start somewhere… and after KS have their inevitably acrimonious break-up, I’ll be there to ride the wave to solo super-stardom!” Luka humorously carried on the charade, smirking genially as he did so. “If you’re very lucky, I might let you become one of my groupies. I’ll be so big at that point, it’s about the best I can offer. Don’t you know, kid: ‘That’s Showbiz’!”

“Before we get too ahead of ourselves, ‘Mr Next Big Thing’, may I remind you it is  _ I _ who caught the eye of Jagged himself by designing the latest cover for his multi-platinum album? Now who’s the one basking in the other’s glory, eh?” Marinette had gone from being a bundle of anxieties to relaxingly giggling at the absurdity of this conversation. Which naturally, had been Luka’s plan all along. “I have an idea: I’ll design some obscenely stylish stage costumes for you on your unstoppable journey to the top. Both of us will get some exposure, and maybe we can be one of those famous couples everyone loves to hate. I can see us now in the glossy magazines, showing everyone around our five-storey mansion, complaining about the ‘pressures’ of being rich, making out that we have it so much harder than everyone else…”

“Yeah, exactly! And when the backlash begins, we can adopt a baby from a poor country and say that we’ve ‘changed the world’!” Luka chuckled at the thought, his hands now gently ruffling Marinette’s hair. “I hope Adrien never has to deal with that kind of nonsense. It must be tough, being a model with your picture everywhere and having a dad that constantly needs to know where you are… hey, what’s wrong?”

The sudden mention of Adrien had caused a marked shift in Marinette’s demeanor, as if that single familiar name could swing her mood in an instant. She stopped the lighthearted laughter from moments ago and began clamming up again, even shuffling away a few inches from Luka to look down as if hiding her face.

“I-It’s okay. I just saw my ice-cream had melted everywhere, while we were busy talking to each other. All over my jacket as well… it’ll be such a pain to get the stain out…”

“Oh, sorry Mar. I can’t do much about your clothes, but I can always get you another ice-cream. Was it two scoops, or three… oh what am I saying? Of course I’ll get you three! Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back!”

“Luka, stop! You don’t have to…”  _ Great, he’s gone. Just when things were going so well, my stupid brain has to get in the way again and ruin everything. Why can’t I just enjoy a pleasant moment, without overthinking everything? Adrien is Kagami’s now, and I like Luka. Just look at them over there, loving each others company. It would be selfish and wrong to believe anything else, because playing with emotions is the worst. I should just sit back, enjoy this glorious weather, empty my head of all unnecessary thoughts, and…  _ “Huh?!”

Having just heard the ubiquitous ‘ding’ indicating the arrival of a message on her cellphone, Marinette scrambled to grab it out of her pocket, almost dropping the device in the water below in her haste to read it.

_ Let me guess: Mother wants me home for dinner. I wonder how she’ll react when she finds out one-and-a-half ice-creams have wrecked my appetite. Hold on, it’s  _ **_not_ ** _ from Mother. The sender is unknown… should I open it? It better not be a link to a virus… _

Deciding on a whim to take a chance anyway, Marinette wasted no more time and clicked on her mailbox to see what the mystery sender had to say for themselves.

She read it once.

She read it again.

And again.

And again.

And (guess what?) again and again and again.

In between bouts of perusal, her jaw began dropping more and more, and her hands got the shakes worse than when her reclusive grandpa had his occasional bouts of rheumatism. 

It wasn’t a long message, it fact it was as blunt and as short as you could possibly imagine.

It did have the effect however, of reducing an already jittery Marinette into a pool of mush on the floor. As it was, it took unbelievable reserves of strength for her not to shout out the name of the shameless author there and then so everyone might know their identity.

**_FELIX?!_ **

……………………….

Meanwhile, a few short meters away, an unsuspecting Kagami and Adrien were discussing something quite different…

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Aanndd there ends the first chapter. Hope I’ve sufficiently gripped you enough to follow it’s progress. December is a busy month (duh) but I’ll do my best to update when I can. See you soon! :)


End file.
